clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin
Club Penguin is a virtual community developed by New Horizon Interactive where players can play games, chat with other players, and basically have fun. The game can be played by people of all ages, with an optional Ultimate Safe Mode, which only allows the player to say prewritten messages, and can also only read other prewritten messages. As well as the free version, there is also a paid version that offers more features. Gameplay Playing games rewards players coins which they can use when they become members. Usually once a month the staff would hold fun parties celebrating a holiday or special event. Often they give away free clothing at these events. If you do become a member you can spend your coins on furniture for your igloo, clothing, pets and acessories. These items can be found in catalogues which displays the items for sale. Players can read the latest news in the newspaper. The newspaper contains information on events, places and the game in general. It also displays riddles, jokes, poetry and comics submitted by other players. Pets In Club Penguin, one can adopt little virtual pets called Puffles, who can play, eat, and sleep. If feeling neglected, Puffles can run away. They have Rest, Health, and Energy meters. You can feed them 3 types of food. These kinds of food are Pet food also known as PuffleO's, A cookie, and bubble gum. Mini-Games The mini-games in Club Penguin are used to get coins to buy accesories and such. The games featured in Club Penguin are currently Ballistic Biscuit (a game which the player is on an innertube and being pulled a boat, and has to dodge floating objects in the water), Astro-Barrier! (an arcade-like puzzle game which the player has a certain amount of bullets and lives, and he or she tries to shoot barriers which are usually moving), Ice Fishing (a very simple fishing game where you try to catch fish and dodge dangerous obstacles), Puffle Roundup (in this game, you move your cursor to catch Puffles and put them in a fenced area), Bean counters (a simple game where you have to catch bags of coffee beans thrown from a truck), Sled Games (you race against other real players in a rush down the hill side)and Find Four(Players needs make a line of 4). The score system is the same in all of these games but Sled Games. In the games say you got 5298 points then you would take the 8 off the end to make that you coins(529 coins). Areas Club Penguin features many areas that don't necisarilly affect the gameplay. Here is a list of the currently available areas: * '' The Night Club/Dance Club - Players can dance on a disco floor, be DJ or be with friends at tables upstairs * '' The Coffee Shop - Players socialize by sitting down on couches or playing Mancala against others. * '' The Gift Shop - Members buy clothes, flag pins and different colors for their penguins. Non-Members may only buy different colors. * '' Snow Forts - Players can participate in snowball fights against each other. * '' The Ice Rink - Players can play foot hockey with each other, though you can't get the puck into a goal. * '' The Pet Shop - Players can buy Puffles * '' The Pizza Shop - Players can pretend to work at the shop, sit down at tables, play a piano and dance on stage. * '' The Dock - Players can sit by the ocean or on the dock (this area is mainly used to get to the Ski Village). * '' The Mountain - Players participate in the Sled Races here. * '' Member Igloos - Players may come into igloos Members have opened up. * '' The Sport Shop - Technically the same as the Gift Shop. * '' The Lodge - Players sit down and socialize by a fire and on chairs and couches. * '' The Attic - Is above the lodge and Players can Play Find Four. * '' The Town - Players may access the Coffee Shop, Night Club and Gift Shop here. * '' The Plaza - Players may access the Pet Shop and Pizza Shop here. Comming Soon: * '' The Underground * '' The "Boiler room" There are also secret areas on Club Penguin that are hidden on the map. These are: * '' The Dojo - A secret area where players like to talk. ( To get there, click on the building in the map that is on the mountains on the top.) * '' The Ice Berg - A secret area where players talk and sit by the ocean. ( Finding it is simple; there is a small iceberg on the east side of the map.) * '' Secret Agent HQ - An area for Secret Agent Penguins, who talk about how to report people for breaking the rules. This area is only accessible from a Spy Phone, and if you've been in the HQ, the Sports Shop. Secret Agents Secret Agent Penguins are somewhat like moderators, but they help find people who are breaking the Club Penguin rules. To become and Agent, players must be at least 30 days old (on Club Penguin) and fill out a survey by clicking on the 'M' badge in the top right corner, then by pressing it again in the smaller window. Not everyone is accepted. Penguin who are, though, get a Spy phone, which can teleport them to the Secret Agent HQ. Only Secret Agent Penguins can go in there. Secret Agents are not just for fun, though; they have to keep Club Penguin safe and set or a good example, or they might be kicked out of HQ.(it dot works) WANNA KNOW WHAT THE HQ IS LIKE? The hq is a room with all the screens of the rooms in all of club penguin Member only Members have way more things to do. For instance, they could use a viking hat to wear. Also not only can you buy more than 1 puffle you can also buy different kinds. Members also get to DECORATE there igloos. They buy different igloos such as a candy igloo and a stone igloo (you get the stone igloo by going into the smallest igloo and clicking on its window). Another feature members get to decorate the igloo you can put in a TV, a fireplace, or pictures, its just sooooooo much better!! Upcoming Events In the Club Penguin newspaper, these are the listed upcoming events: * ''May 5 - New Clothing Catalog * ''May 12 - Igloo update Catalog * ''May 19 - Igloo parties * ''??? ? - The Underground ,New Room Keep in mind sometimes the creators will give little hints to what is coming but won't exactly say what it is. Secrets The people who make Club Penguin like to throw in little hidden secrets in the catalogs and games. Here are the listed secrets found: MINIGAME SECRETS ''Extra Astro-Barrier! Levels - Beat Level 10 of Astro-Barrier!. During the explanation for Level 11, DON'T SKIP IT and wait for 30 seconds. A blue ship will appear on the tutorial screen. Shoot it and you will get 10 extra levels. When you complete them, you will continue to the regular game. HOW TO CATCH THE BIG FISH IN ICE FISHING- near the end of the game, leave one fish on the end of your hook and the big fish will eat it and you will catch it. MEMBER-ONLY SECRETS * ''Buy a Viking Helmet - Click on the right yellow sandal in the clothes catalog. Viking Hats sell for 750 coins. * ''Buy a Striped Tie - Click on the collar of the suit jacket & shirt in the clothes catalog. Striped Ties sell for 150 coins. * ''Buy a Fireplace - Click on the far right cabinet of the wooden cabinet in the furniture catalog. Fireplaces sell for 1500 coins. A strange addition to an igloo. * ''Buy a Java Beans Bag - Click on the word "Coffee" of the Coffee Shop Collection page in the furniture catalog. Java Beans Bags sell for 150 coins. * ''Buy a Sunset Painting - Click on the right branch of the large Antarctic Cactus in the furniture catalog. Sunset Paintings sell for 1500 coins. Stone igloo- click on the window of the smallest igloo in the upgrades catalog NON-MEMBER AND MEMBER SECRETS * ''Make the Grandfather Clock move - Click on the clock of the Grandfather Clock in the furniture catalog. It will start moving (a very pointless secret). * ''Extra Astro-Barrier! Levels - Beat Level 10 of Astro-Barrier!. During the explanation for Level 11, DON'T SKIP IT and wait for 30 seconds. A blue ship will appear on the tutorial screen. Shoot it and you will get 10 extra levels. When you complete them, you will continue to the regular game. * ''Secret Buttons - Press T for an instant snowball, press D to dance, or if you have a propeller hat, hover. External links clubpengui.tk a club penguin program * Club Penguin.com The official website. * Club Penguin at Miniclip.com The game hosted at Miniclip. Category:Virtual communities Category:Miniclip games